Toki No Yaiba
by Omen Hart
Summary: SwordXBlade of time. 'Only one can realize true love when... The one you love is gone.' An Inuyasha fanfic which unfolds the feelings of a certain hanyou, because of a sword of time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _'Inuyasha',_ if I did I would be drawing the manga instead of this now wouldn't I? (Anything, if anything that relates to another story it's completely coincidental. I got this story one night before I went to sleep. ) **

**A/N: I'm also not a novelist so don't expect a work of art, though I do try my best. I'm a beginner at writing things online and as such I haven't really had much feedback on my stories. If I were a novelist I would be making money off of this right? Anyways, enjoy this '_Inuyasha'_ fic and please don't be too distraught. I tend to like to make all my stories have sad endings. The title translates into the blade/sword of time by the way... **

**Yaiba No Toki **

**(Blade/sword of time) **

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's heart **

**By: Omen Hart. **

'_It's been so long since I've heard her voice call my name. So long since our eyes met… and so long since she told me she loved me… How long has it been anyways? Only a few months I'm sure… but it feels so long ago… and yet so like yesterday. I can still hear the sound of the yaiba as it pierced her tender flesh on that faithful day, and took her life from her... from me… It all seems like a dream, a horrible dream that would never end. _

_I always took her presence for granted…and I failed at the one thing I promised her. I couldn't keep her safe and now she had to suffer in eternal slumber. I never got to tell her how much I loved her… her strange outfit, her soft hair, her kind nature, the permanent smell of lilac that hung around her… I loved everything about her. No not loved; love. I still do. With all of my heart. But it's too late; my words cannot reach her now. She cannot hear me anymore… I cannot feel her warmth by my side. All that was Kagome is slowly fading away… into darkness…'_

On a calm, bright day, a pale haired hanyou laid in front of the tree of ages, a tree that he was all too well acquainted with; Ever since his being sealed to it for 50 years by the priestess, Kikyo, the first woman he ever loved. Inuyasha had come to have a 'close relationship' with the tree since his previous residence… and since, he tended to enjoy simple naps on its thick branches now and then….But something more drew him to it on that sunny day.

Inuyasha had placed a bunch of lilacs at the base of the tree moments before, in respect. As he looked down at them from where he sat, lying against Goshinboku, he thought:

'_She always loved lilacs…'_

Looking up again, Inuyasha brought a single lilac to his nose and sniffed it lightly; filling his nostrils with their 'innocent' scent. A scent that seemed to haunt his dreams….

'_Inuyasha…'_

'**_Who is that?'_ **

'_Inuyasha… I'm dieing…Aren't you going to save me…?'_

'**_Kagome…?'_ **

'_I love you.'_

'**_Kagome, don't leave me.'_ **

'_Goodbye.'_

'**_Kagome…! Don't go!'_ **

_Inuyasha reached to turn Kagome around without any luck, his hand goes right through her shoulder. Kagome turned to face him tears in her eyes and blood dripping from the sides of her lush lips. Her body slowly fades before him._

'**_Kagome…!!'_ **

_Kagome's body completely vanishes as Inuyasha jumps to embrace her. His view is quickly distorted by falling lilac petals…_

"No Kagome!!" Inuyasha sits up sharply, awaking from his horrible dream. Beads of sweat cling to his brow as he shakes away the thoughts from that terrible night. These dreams have been haunting him since that day. "I must have fallen asleep…" He muttered to himself warily, wiping the sweat from his head.

Inuyasha stood up, the single lilac still in his hand. He turned to face the tree of ages and he stared for a moment. After a pause Inuyasha stepped forward and tucked a bit of soft black hair behind the woman's ear in front of him; Sealed to the three by a yaiba jutting out from her chest. So many time's had he tried to pull that blade from her so she could have a proper burial, but to no luck. The blade was stubborn, and didn't want to release the maiden's form it held to the tree.

'_It's been a year and still… her beauty is untouched by time…' _Inuyasha thought, as he looked at her.

The girls face was calm, peaceful and pale, even though somehow… still full of life. Just as she had been when she lived; loving every moment of her fragile life… Inuyasha placed the single lilac in her hair, behind her ear, gently. Both his hands rested on either side of the girls head as he leaned towards her.

"Ka…gome…" He muttered as he leaned in and kissed her cold, soft, lifeless lips tenderly. When he moved back he rested his head on her shoulder and his hands were clenched closed. As he closed his eyes, he remembered how important this girl was to him. He remembered different points in his life in which she had changed him… allowing him to love her as he could no other…

'_I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha.'_

'_Sit boy!'_

'_It's like the sacred jewel, if you make a wish it'll grant your wish and give you powers.'_

'_Do you hate me Inuyasha?' _

'_I love lilacs' _

'_Don't think your alone, I'll always be here for you.'_

'_I love you...'_

"Kagome… why did you have to die…?" Inuyasha pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up at the sleeping beauty before him. "Why you…? Kagome…?" and for the second time in his 'adult-hood' tears came to the inu-hanyou's eyes, and lightly fell down his cheek and onto the tip of Kagome's nose. Once again, she brought him to tears… tears in which no one else could get out of the stubborn hanyou. Not even Kikyo, who he had once loved so dearly, could make him shed a tear. And yet, Kagome had done it to him twice.

Kagome was unresponsive, and she would never again reply… for she too gained the fate that Inuyasha once had the privilege of sharing with her. An eternity… trapped to a tree of time…

**A/N: Alright then! I have decided to continue this story. I have a longer storyline in mind so I will go through with it. Though it may take a while so please be patient. **

**Please be kind with your reviews, I know I did something 'horrible' But besides that, tell me what you think of the story itself. I felt so proud of myself when I completed this, I actually went around to my friends saying: "I'm so proud of myself, I 'killed' off an important character before the story even started!! And I'm going to get flamed to HELL." Oh well, that's the kind of stories I enjoy. Please comment! **

**Translations for Japanese words used in this: **

**Yaiba No Toki: Blade/Sword of time. (Yaiba: Blade/Sword) (Toki:Time) (No of) **

**Goshinboku: Sacred tree (the one that Inuyasha was sealed to for 50 years by the priestess Kikyo.) Otherwise known as the tree of time, or the tree of ages. **

**Hanyou: Half demon **

**Inu: Dog **


End file.
